Un Cerezo En Akatsuki
by Lady Imagination
Summary: Sakura se une a Akatsuki, donde entrenará, mejorará y hará nuevos amigos ¿Podrá hasta encontrar el amor? Entra y descubre sus aventuras. No entrada a Gente de FrAw ni Malos fics si van a llevar mi historia a su web.
1. La llegada

Bueno, hola, aquí yo con un nuevo FanFic ¡ya regrese!

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y de Shonen Jump, no mío, lo único mío aquí es la historia ¡que injusto!

-Diálogos de los personajes-

-_"pensamientos de los personajes"_-

-**"Diálogos del Inner Sakura"-**

No sé cómo termine en manos de Akatsuki, pero solo sé que quiero irme, todos aquí son unos raros:

Hidan solo viene y me habla y habla de su religión, es un odioso, porque siempre termina insultándome y yo a él, y yo que pensaba que Shikamaru lo había dejado muy bien enterrado en ese bosque.

Kakuzu, cuando me trae comida ¡me pide propina! yo no tengo dinero, como tenerlo si estoy atrapada, aunque se lo explique una y otra vez, siempre dice 'dame propina ¡ya!' Es un tacaño.

Konan, bueno, no he hablado con ella.

Pein, el líder, me da miedo.

Tobi es un encanto, aunque sea tan infantil, puede ser molesto, pero es el más agradable y bobo, me recuerda un poco a Naruto, me hace ser un poco menos miserable.

Deidara es muy parecido a Ino, aunque Ino no molesta con el arte.

Zetsu... No lo he visto en lo que llevo aquí.

Kisame es el compañero de Itachi, cuando tiene ganas, puede ser agradable.

Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, ¿Por qué tienen que parecerse tanto? Me recuerda mucho a Sasuke, no me gusta hablar con él.

Veo que mi habitación, o como la llaman mis captores, "La celda de la mocosa" Deberían entender que no tengo 5 años para que me llamen así, no tiene más que una pequeña ventana por la cual apenas puedo ver la luz, creo que la guarida esta entre el bosque, pues sólo logro ver árboles. Hay una puerta de madera, la cual conduce a un baño, y otra puerta, pero esta es de titanio, al principio de mi captura, intenté derrumbarla, pero luego supe que era de titanio y que era aprueba de mi Chakra, veo que ya tenían planeado capturarme. Escucho pasos, alguien viene a verme. La puerta se abre, es Konan.

-El líder desea verte-me dice con su tono de voz serio.

-...-No digo nada y la acompaño hacia donde se supone que debe estar el líder, entro sólo yo, y puedo ver al líder, al cual sólo se le podían ver sus ojos, con su semblante recto y frio y un poco aterrador.

-Haruno...-comienza a hablar en cuanto cierro la puerta, su voz es tan seca y fría- como tú ya sabes, tienes en la guarida Akatsuki aproximadamente 2 meses, y quiero proponerte algo... únete a nuestra organización o quédate atrapada más tiempo hasta morir-No esperaba que me dijera eso, pensé que era mi hora de morir.

-Y... ¿por qué me querría Akatsuki a mí?-Cuestiono aún sin creérmelo.

-Eres la alumna de Tsunade, ya has sobrepasado su conocimiento médico y tu fuerza y control de Chakra son impecables-No me sorprendió que supiera eso, después de todo, Akatsuki tiene espías por todas partes-Además de que aquí serás entrenada y tendrás acceso a técnicas prohibidas. Y... Sé que has estado entrenando a escondidas de tu maestra técnicas con la katana-

-Soy leal a mi aldea ¡No me uniré a Akatsuki! ¡Prefiero morir a traicionar a los míos!-Dije sin dudar.

-Te daré un día para que lo pienses, ahora vete-Me disponía a irme, caminé hacía la puerta, pero me llamó-Haruno, recuerda que desde aquí puedes proteger a Konoha, y evitar muchas cosas...-Salí, Konan me acompañó hasta mi "Celda" la cual el realidad era un cuarto normal. Al llegar, me recosté en la cama, y pensé en lo que había pasado.

-_"Nunca imaginé que esto pasaría... ¿Yo una Akatsuki? Por favor, antes mejor muero encerrada en lugar de ayudar a destruir aldeas... En su lugar. Me quedaré haciendo nada, y eso es horrible. El líder dijo que podría proteger Konoha pero, ¿Cómo? Si no soy muy fuerte... Además de que no quiero traicionar a mi aldea"-_Pienso con aún más interrogantes en mi cabeza, hasta que el cansancio me gana y me quedo dormida.

Aún dormía, hasta que escuche unos pasos acercarse, venían por mí. Era Deidara esta vez.

-El líder quiere verte-Me dijo únicamente. Asentí y lo seguí, en el trayecto sentí la necesidad de hacerle plática.

-T-tu... Cuando te pidieron entrar a Akatsuki, ¿Aceptaste inmediatamente?-Le pregunté de repente.

-...-Vi que se extrañó ante mi pregunta-No, me querían por mis habilidades, pero me negué, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Sólo curiosidad...-Dije antes de entrar.

-¿Tomaste una decisión?-Yo sentí, algo nerviosa por lo que iba le iba a contestar.

-He pensado y creo que lo más prudente sería... Aceptar su propuesta-Me costó decirlo, pero lo hice. Juraría a ver percibido una sonrisa de satisfacción de parte del líder.

-Muy bien... Ahora hay que anunciárselo a los demás... Hidan y Kakuzu llegan de su misión en media hora de su misión, puedes irte-Yo obedecí y me marche. Me dirigí a lo que parecía ser una estancia, tenía unos sofás y unos libreros repletos de libros, luego los leería todos. Me decidí en recorrer la guarida. Seguí adelante, y me encontré con lo que parecía ser una cocina. Entré, había poca comida, pero lo suficiente para alimentarlos. Según sabía, hay varías guaridas Akatsuki en todo el mundo ninja, pero al parecer esta es la central, puesto que aquí se reúnen todos más seguido. Seguí adelante y encontré una puerta que daba al bosque, afuera estaban Itachi, Kisame y Tobi. No quería que piensen que había salido de mi "Celda" Así que mejor me fui, para que no me vieran, pues la puerta era de cristal. Sin embargo, no lo logré.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Al escuchar a Tobi gritar mi nombre, sólo atine a correr. Subí unas escaleras, y me llevaron a las habitaciones, entre ellas, Mi "Celda". Seguramente la de los otros miembros. Seguí por el pasillo, las habitaciones habían acabado, ahora sólo había unas puertas un poco más agrandes que las anteriores. Escuche la para salir al bosque se abría, eran los 3 Akatsuki siguiéndome. Me alteré, y solo atine a entrar a una de esas puertas. Hice invisible mi Chakra, y rece porque no me encontrarán. Escuche sus pasos acercarse y revisar todas las habitaciones, y cuando se acercaron a la que estaba, me fui al fondo e hice posiciones de manos.

-Mesai Gakure No Jutsu-Susurré, y al momento me volví invisible. Vi como entraban, pero no me percibían, o eso creí hasta que se acercaron al rincón donde estaba. Decidí moverme y salir de la habitación. Corrí hacía afuera pero desafortunadamente, el Jutsu acabó, viéndome ellos correr hacía la estancia. Al llegar ahí, se encontraban casi todos los Akatsuki, se sorprendieron al verme, pero al ver que Pein no hacía nada, ellos tampoco movieron un dedo. Itachi, Kisame y Tobi bajaron, pero ya no me seguían.

-Les anuncio que Haruno será parte de nuestra organización, y debido a que algunos podrían asesinarla-Pude notar que miró por unos segundos a Kakuzu-Itachi será su compañero-Eso no me agrado nada-Kisame hará equipo con Zetsu desde ahora, eso es todo-Dijo desapareciendo, me dio algo de miedo estar entre los asesinos más peligrosos.

-¡Bienvenida Sakura-Chan!-Me grito Tobi, abrazándome, yo aún no asimilaba el hecho de ser una Akatsuki-Vamos Sakura-Chan, te daré tu capa-Me llevó con él. De un armario saco una capa, me la puse, pero me quedo grande, y hacía esto, Tobi me dijo que era linda, era difícil de creer que fuese un asesino rango S-Sabes Sakura-Me dijo un poco más serio mientras buscaba otra capa-Aquí debes ser fuerte, no te dejes pisotear o puedes morir. Se fuerte y no muestres más debilidad de la necesaria. Si es necesario, puedes hasta luchar contra alguien para mostrar tus habilidades y que no eres débil...-Me dijo, yo sólo asentí, pues tenía razón, no permitiría a nadie verme indefensa. Tobi me dio una capa, me la probé esta me quedo menos grande, así que me quede con ella. Me enseñó mi nueva habitación, irónicamente, era mi "Celda", sólo que ahora era libre de entrar y salir. Bajé a la estancia, y me senté en el sofá, al lado de Hidan, tomé un libro pero sin intención le di un golpe y me empezó a gritar.

-¡Maldita Mocosa! ¡Discúlpate ante mi o veras!-Me gritó, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí, me sentí intimidada, pero recordé las palabras de Tobi y decidí sacar mi carácter fuerte, no me dejaría ganar.

-Cállate-Le dije sin prestarle atención, lo mejor era ignorarlo. Vi cómo se enojaba.

-¡Tu quien mierda eres para callarme! ¡Estúpida Mocosa Tonta!-Se levantó del sofá y me vio con una mirada intimidante, pero hice lo posible por no mostrar debilidad. Aquí debía ganarme mi lugar y mi respeto.

-Te dije que cerrarás esa maldita boca Hidan-Cerré el libro y me levante de mi asiento, si me buscan pelea, yo con gusto les correspondo.

-¡Sakura-Chan, Hidan! ¡No es momento de pelear! ¡Tenemos hambre, hay que decidir quién cocinará! Y antes que nada les digo que yo no porque siempre desprecian mis platillos-Dijo Tobi, algo desanimado al decir lo último.

-Que cocine la pelo de chicle-Con ese comentario, me enojé muchísimo ¿Es que aquí no saben guardarse sus insultos?

-Púdrete y hazlo tú-Le escupí las palabras y le di un librazo, luego me fui directo al bosque a leer en calma. No vi que nadie me siguiera. No pensé en escapar... Sé que si me encuentran me matarán y si logró escapar, igual no sé dónde estamos y me perderé, en cambio ellos conocen muy bien el mundo ninja y me encontrarán rápidamente.

-_"Si no lo intento... no lo sabré..."_-Pensé, mientras aceleraba el paso, fingiendo ver los alrededores. Pensé que si al menos me daba una idea de donde estaba, luego podría escapar, así que caminé por el profundo bosque. Llegué a un camino, y pude ver a lo lejos a dos mujeres con la banda de la cascada. Ahora sé dónde estoy. Para mi suerte, Konoha está cerca-"¿_Notarán que me he tardado mucho? ¡Nah! Total si corro, puedo llegar al país del fuego... ahí me puedo cruzar con alguien...-_Pensé con esperanza. Comencé a correr, sabía que no era seguida, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. En cierto momento, creí sentir la presencia de alguien, pero no le tome importancia y seguí corriendo. De repente, algo, o más bien alguien se cruzó en mi camino, y me detuvo. No pude evitar soltar un quejido, me había dado un buen susto. Vi bien a aquel sujeto. Era Itachi. No basto que me dijera nada, él sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Un poco avergonzada porque me hubieran pillado, tuve que dirigirme hacía la guarida, siendo seguida por Itachi, y en mi mente suplicando porque este incidente no fuese a oídos del líder, puesto que me podría matar. Al llegar, entré y fui a mi habitación. Aún debía asimilar bien el hecho de estar en la organización de criminales más buscados y peligrosos. "Si es necesario, puedes hasta luchar contra alguien para mostrar tus habilidades y que no eres débil..." Me había dicho Tobi, lo consideré ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Sería bueno para ganarme algo de respeto por parte de los demás y demostrar que no sólo estaba aquí por mis habilidades médicas y por tener suerte.

-Oye mocosa-Entró de repente Hidan a mi habitación-Tienes que entrenar, lo harás conmigo primero... pero que conste que la culpa la tienes tu si mueres...-Definitivamente... No perdería contra él.

_Este es el primer capítulo, está narrado por Sakura, los siguientes no lo estarán__._

_Por favor, dejen comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, se acepta de todo :) Espero que mi narración sea decente ¡Suplico que me dejen un Review! ¡De verdad quiero saber si soy medio buena (Yo sé que no soy buena) o si soy una basura escribiendo!_

_Un saludo, se despide Lady!_


	2. Hidan Vs Sakura

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del Fanfic. Me voy a dedicar bastante a este, y en algún momento, subiré más Fanfics. Quiero ver si me puedo concentrar en dos a la vez xD Sin más preámbulo, lean por favor.

Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la historia

**Sakura vs. Hidan**

-Oye mocosa-Dijo entrando a la habitación de Sakura como si nada-Tienes que entrenar, lo harás conmigo primero... pero que conste que la culpa la tienes tu si mueres...-Se burló de ella, cosa que la molesto considerablemente.

-¿Te han dicho ya lo imbécil que eres?-Replicó, saliendo de la habitación seguida de él. Salieron por la puerta trasera, Hidan al salir, saco su guadaña y se puso en posición de combate. Sakura subió la guardia, esperando un ataque por parte de él. En seguida Hidan corrió hacía ella con intención de herirla con su arma, pero la pelirrosa logro esquivarle. Sakura lanzó shurikens pero el peliblanco las desvió con facilidad, volvió a lanzar, sólo que ahora estaban bañadas en Chakra, sin embargo, sucedió lo mismo. Hidan sonrió arrogante, burlándose de los débiles ataques que hacía la joven. Ante esto, Sakura se molestó y corrió hacía él, concentrando Chakra en su puño para luego soltar un poderoso golpe contra el suelo, algo cerca de donde estaba Hidan, haciendo que este saltara. Entre todo el polvo y tierra levantados, Hidan no lograba verla bien, pues estaba moviéndose con velocidad. Minutos después, la polvareda se disipó, permitiéndole ver a Sakura frente suyo. Atacó con su guadaña, pero ella le esquivaba velozmente, así que ya cansado de que esquivará sus ataques, se acercó para atacarle mejor. Le propino un golpe con su arma, complacido de haberle herido. Sin embargo, un momento después de haberle hecho una herida a la pelirrosa, esta desapareció en una nube de humo, era un clon. Antes de que pudiera esquivarle, la verdadera Sakura le pateo en la espalda, estrellándolo contra un árbol. Hidan se levantó, pero al hacerlo, estiró un hilo translúcido que activó una bomba que estaba atrás de él, causándole algunas heridas no tan graves. Maldijo por lo bajo, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salió de su boca.

-Veo que no eres tan estúpida... Sólo tienes suerte de que no te haya alcanzado-Sonrío petulante, saltando hacía atrás de Sakura. Inmediatamente esta guardo distancia. Sin embargo, Hidan comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero Sakura seguía dejando distancia, pues sabía que si conseguía hacerla sangrar, moriría. Hidan cansado de que se alejara, corrió de repente hacía ella, pero en lugar de atacarla con su guadaña, logro darle un golpe en el estómago, sofocándola. Ella trataba de controlar su respiración, pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte, haciéndole difícil el concentrarse en esquivar los ataques de Hidan. La guadaña del peliblanco golpeo a Sakura en una pierna, haciéndole sangrar, pero la pelirrosa, antes de que el arma llegara a Hidan, arrancó la cuchilla que estaba cubierta de sangre, hiriéndose las manos y dejando el arma con sólo dos cuchillas. Corrió lejos de él, y paró detrás de un árbol, y empezó a curarse las manos pero su pierna la dejo así, pues si la curaba también, agotaría su Chakra más rápidamente. Sintió a Hidan acercarse, así que fue hacía él con intención de atacarle. Fue entonces cuando vio que Tobi, Deidara, Kisame e Itachi veían la pelea. En ese momento se distrajo y Hidan aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndola sangrar de la nariz. Molesta, corrió juntando Chakra en su brazo y ya cuando estaba cerca de Hidan, él la mando a volar hacía un árbol... Desafortunadamente, ese era otro clon. Sakura salió de un árbol y alcanzó a clavarle un Kunai en el hombro antes de que él la golpeara y se estrellara contra una roca.

-Estúpida... Eso duele-Se quejó quitándose el Kunai del hombro y tirándolo al suelo.

-**"¡Sakura! ¡Hay que usar las técnicas de taijutsu que nos enseñó Lee!"**-Aconsejó su Inner, Sakura asintió levemente. Lanzó una docena de Kunai hacia Hidan y aprovecho que estaba concentrado bloqueando y desviando las armas, para concentrar Chakra en sus pies y aparecer detrás de él, plantándole una patada en el rostro y pateando la guadaña del peliblanco, mandándola volar hacía donde estaban los otros Akatsukis. Hidan la tomó del cuello, y comenzó a rasguñarla, intentando hacerla sangrar. Pero antes de que saliera una gota de sangre, la pelirrosa se zafó del agarre dándole un fuerte codazo en el estómago. Luego de que se zafará del agarre, concentro Chakra en su puño y le golpeo el rostro, haciéndolo estrellarse contra un árbol. Se acercó a él, y antes de que se levantara, lo apuñaló con un kunai, el cual goteaba un líquido verdoso. El veneno hacía su efecto, Hidan casi inmediatamente se quedó paralizado. Se levantó, y curó las heridas leves para no gastar el Chakra, pues presentía que la pelea aún no acababa. Escuchó a Tobi gritar si Hidan todavía estaba en una pieza, pero no le pudo contestar, pues el peliblanco aún luchaba contra el veneno y la tomo del tobillo impidiéndole avanzar. Unos minutos después, Hidan recuperaba la movilidad en su cuerpo. Se liberó del agarre y volvió a su posición de combate, pues el efecto del veneno no había sido tan efectivo y había durado menos.

Estaban por atacarse, pero de un momento a otro, Hidan aparece detrás de Sakura y la patea lanzándola a varios metros. En ese momento, Hidan fue por su guadaña, queriendo ya acabar con la pelirrosa. Toma la guadaña y ve a sus compañeros, sonríe engreído.

-Esta mocosa es una molestia, pero en un momento acabo con ella-Dijo, dándose vuelta y, para su sorpresa, encontrándose con la pelirrosa. Intenta golpearla con la guadaña, pero ella ágilmente sigue evadiendo los ataques uno tras otro. El peliblanco sacó su estaca, intentando herirla también con esta, se la lanzó, pensando que le atinaría, pero no fue así, ya que salto hacia arriba lanzando Shurikens, que Hidan logro esquivar. La estaca fue a dar donde estaban los otros Akatsukis, casi hiriendo a Tobi, que logro moverse antes de que se le clavara en el brazo.

-¡Tengan más cuidado!-Gritó el enmascarado. Sakura hizo velozmente posiciones de manos, corriendo hacía Hidan. Luego de hacer las posiciones de manos, un Chakra azul envuelve las manos de la pelirrosa. Pasa a un lado de Hidan, tocándole el antebrazo. El peliblanco suelta un quejido de dolor, miró su brazo, no sangraba, pero sentía le había cortado el musculo. La pelirrosa se acercaba a él con intensión de hacerle lo mismo a su otro brazo, pero le propino una fuerte patada, enviándola a varios metros atrás. Sakura cayó cerca de donde estaban los Akatsukis, se limpió el hilo de sangre que salió de su boca y se levantó dispuesta a atacarlo. Sacó un Kunai de su porta-armas y corrió a donde estaba Hidan, bloqueando la guadaña con el Kunai, totalmente decidida a enfrentarle. Vio que clavada en un árbol estaba una cuchilla del arma de Hidan, fue hacía ahí y la tomó, hiriéndose las manos otra vez. Frunció el ceño ante el dolor, pero no la soltó, corrió en dirección a Hidan, quien rápidamente la evadió, sonriendo arrogante. Atacó con su guadaña otra vez, esperando así darle un golpe a Sakura, pero aún seguía esquivando las dos cuchillas. Saltó hacía arriba de la pelirrosa, aun atacando con las cuchillas, para luego caer detrás de ella, y darle un poderoso golpe en la espalda, dejándola muy herida. Se acercó a ella con su guadaña, ya preparándose para golpearla y hacer su rito, más Sakura no se dejó y saltó entre los árboles hasta estar a una distancia pertinente de su oponente y empezar a curarse. Sintió a Hidan aproximarse, sin embargo no se movió y siguió curándose las heridas más graves, agotando bastante su Chakra. Hidan apareció delante de ella, asustándola, y sólo atino a dar una fuerte patada en el estómago del peliblanco, estrellándolo contra el árbol continuo. Se levantó y lanzó varios Kunai, que fueron desviados por su oponente, pero eso no la detuvo y lanzo más, pero ninguna logró atinarle. Corrió hacía él, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, trató de patearle el rostro, pero el ataque fue detenido por la mano del peliblanco, quien sonreía al ver el intentó de golpearlo era fallido. Siguió boqueando los demás golpes y patadas de Sakura, ella frustrada de que ninguna diera en el blanco, sacó un Kunai y se lo clavó en el pecho, aprovechando que él estaba más concentrado bloqueando sus golpes.

-Maldita... Eso duele-Le replicó, sacándose el Kunai del pecho y lanzándolo al suelo. Sakura se encontraba frente a él, a una distancia prudente, el corrió hacía ella, tratando de herirla con su guadaña, pero de repente, otra Sakura le golpeo con mucha fuerza por detrás, haciendo que Hidan se estrellara fuertemente contra un árbol y se destruyera. Se levantó lentamente, algo cansado de que le estuviese aventando contra los árboles continuas veces. Se acercó a ella e intentó golpearle en el rostro, sin muchos resultados, hasta que ella hace un mal movimiento y le atina a dar un codazo en la cara, haciendo que su nariz volviera a sangrar. La tomó del cuello fuertemente, pero era algo difícil seguir con el agarre, pues ella forcejeaba, tratando de zafarse de él.

-Mocosa... creo que vas a morir pronto... Ni tu Chakra podrá salvarte-Le dijo en el oído, sintiendo la cantidad de Chakra que le quedaba, el cual era poco, pero el suficiente para hacer un buen Jutsu. La pelirrosa logró zafarse del agarre al fin, dándole un codazo a Hidan en el estómago.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente Taijutsu-Murmuró, pensando en sus siguientes movimientos. La guadaña de Hidan entró en acción, atacándola. Pero seguía sin dejarse alcanzar por las cuchillas del arma. Hidan encontró la tercera cuchilla en el suelo, detuvo el ataque con su guadaña y la tomó, colocándola de nuevo en su sitio y para su suerte, no quedo floja. Ahora con las tres cuchillas y heridas fuertes el evadir las cuchillas era más difícil, pero no se daba por vencida. Lanzó senbon al aire, atadas a sus dedos por medio de hilos translúcidos, conduciendo así las pequeñas armas hacía Hidan, pero él las esquivaba sin dejar de atacar con su guadaña. Una senbon pudo darle a Hidan en su brazo, deteniéndose este para quitársela, pues según el dolía mucho. Volvió a utilizar su guadaña para tratar de dañar a Sakura. El peliblanco observo que le resultaba difícil agacharse, así que atacó con su guadaña de macera que las cuchillas la obligaran a agacharse. Y en efecto, por su herida en la pierna, no podía agacharse bien, y en un momento en que la herida le empezó a punzar de dolor, una cuchilla logro hacerle una herida en el brazo. Desde ese momento, Hidan dio por muerta a la pelirrosa.

La tercera cuchilla era la que la había herido, era en la que estaba la sangre de la chica. Hidan lamió la carmesí sangre, satisfecho, Sakura sólo se limitó a mirar sus movimientos, temiendo por su vida. La piel del peliblanco se tornó oscura, como siempre sucedía en su ritual. Tomó la estaca que estaba tirada y se hirió la mano, dejando caer su sangre al suelo. Comenzó a trazar el círculo para comenzar con su ritual, su arrogante sonrisa de superioridad no desaparecía. Maldijo a Sakura, y le dedicó una mirada que ella no supo identificar bien, no sabía si se burlaba de ella o si era pura arrogancia. Queriendo evitar lo peor, se acercó a Hidan, y este comenzó a introducir la estaca en un costado, muy lentamente, haciendo sufrir a la pelirrosa, quien sólo se cayó de rodillas, tocándose el área donde había dolor. Para su suerte, el lugar donde enterró la estaca no era mortal, pero era algo grave. Observo la sonrisa de Hidan, lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba hacerlo lentamente y verla sufrir. Recordó algunas técnicas y Jutsus que había aprendido, buscando uno que pudiera servirle, tenía un plan, y en ese plan no entraba el morir. Gritó de dolor. Hidan había sacado de forma brusca la estaca, su mirada reflejaba sed de sangre. Vio como apuntaba la estaca hacía el corazón, esto espantó un poco a la pelirrosa.

-Porque tan sonriente Hidan... aún no has ganado-Susurró Sakura al oído de Hidan-¿Qué te parece? Nos estas matando a mí y a mi clon...-Hidan no dijo nada, simplemente se apresuró a encajar la estaca en el corazón. Perforo la superficie del pecho, más no pudo seguir adelante, algo andaba mal.

-¿Q-Qué demonios me hiciste maldita?-Gruñó este cayendo al suelo de rodillas. El clon de Sakura se deshizo, y esta se paró frente al peliblanco. Seguía tocándose el lugar donde Hidan había enterrado la estaca, era mucho el dolor que sentía.

-Lo que ha pasado...-Respiró profundo, le costaba hablar-Fue que te he hecho un Jutsu... médico, tal vez... Conozcas el Ranshinshou, si sientes como s... como si fuera la primera vez que utilizas tus mus... Músculos, está funcionando. T-tu sistema nervioso... esta mal... Esta todo descontrolado y desordenado, es un Jutsu que me enseño mi ma... maestra... Se disipará en...-Respira profundo de nuevo-aproximadamente media hora-Dijo entrecortadamente, saca un Kunai y lo encaja en el hombro de Hidan, para luego cayó de rodillas, quedando frente a frente.

-Debo admitir que no eres la debilucha que pensé que eras... Peo sigues siendo inferior a mi maldita atea-Le dijo arrogante.

-¡Waaa! ¡Sakura-Chan ganó!-Gritó levantando a la pelirrosa y abrazándola fuertemente, esta sólo soltó un grito y se desmayó.

-¡QUE! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡Yo he ganado! ¿No ves acaso que la mocosa ya se desmayó? ¡Yo aún sigo despierto!-Se quejó, maldiciendo una y otra vez a Tobi por ser estúpido.

-Es un empate-Comentó Itachi, Deidara y Kisame asintieron. Sin embargo Tobi seguía diciendo que Sakura había ganado y Hidan discutía eso.

-Ya cállense y llévala adentro Tobi-Le ordenó Deidara, Tobi sólo obedeció. Los demás Akatsukis entraron, dejando sólo a Hidan, quien se quejaba por el no poder moverse.

-Veo que hiciste una buena decisión, Pein-Comentó Konan, quien también había observado la batalla.

-...-No dijo nada, estaba complacido de que la nueva no iba a ser una inútil. Se giró y salió de la guarida, seguido de Konan, no acostumbraban a quedarse más de dos días en la guarida principal. Se fueron directo a la aldea de la lluvia, sin decir nada a nadie.

_¿Y? ¿Que tal estuvo? Espero les gustara, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡me motivan a seguir escribiendo! Espero en este capítulo también me dejen :)_

_Los que leían el Fanfic antes, pues vean que cambio xD Valió la pena el volver a empezar. _

_¡Se despide Lady!_

_Review... _↓


End file.
